Beast of Justice
by JP-Ryder
Summary: (Requested by kronk95)What if Garfield Logan was raised by the Justice League instead of the Doom Patrol? Being adopted by Wonder Woman and taught by the League members, Gar will learn to be a great hero. This is the coming of age story of Garfield Logan.
1. Rescue

**Here's something new for the fanfic world. This is a what if story that tells what if Garfield was raised by the Justice league instead of the Doom Patrol. This is the story of Garfield Mark Logan, and the coming of age tale of his life in the Justice League, as well as with the Titans from the 1st roster to the 2nd roster.**

**Just so you know, this takes place 6 months after the Justice League were formed.**

**I do not own BB, the Justice League, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Chapter 1: Lost, Found, and Rescue.**

He doesn't know how long he's got, but the torture continues as he just have to endure it. It's been like this for the past 3 years as the man would treat him like an animal.

Just like always.

"You're a remarkable person, Garfield." Said Nicolas Galtry as he brings out his hack saw to saw off Garfield's left arm "Now lets see if you can handle this!"

The green boy wearing no clothes and bound to a table screamed as his arm is being sawed off "STOP! HELP MEEEE!" He cried out in pain as the man continues to cut his arm off as he smacks the boy.

"Shut yer trap! You're an animal and animals are not allowed to speak!" Galtry states as he chuckles madly. The boy was at death's door as he saw a blurry vision of a ghostly pale girl with black spiky hair and in gothic clothing, carrying a scythe.

"Please Garfield...live." She told him as she holds onto Garfield's survival.

Garfield then let out another cry "PLEASE! I NEED HELP!" He cried out as he continues "MOMMYYYY!"

/

Saving an African village from a fire, a tall beautiful Amazonian woman with dark hair, blue eyes, red lips, and wears a golden tiara as she wears a swimsuit-like armor that looks like the American Flag, with iron bracelets, a golden eagle on the front of the red top of the suit, golden belt with blue star-spangled bottoms and red boots on as the costume fits her hourglass figure really well. This woman is known from history as Wonder Woman, princess of Themyscira.

"Calling Wonder Woman to Watchtower, the village has been safe from the fire." Wonder Woman told through the com-link.

"Alright Diana, I'll report to J'onzz right away." Reply the voice over her com-link. As Wonder Woman was about to leave, she heard a cry for help thanks to her enhanced hearing.

_"PLEASE! I NEED HELP! MOMMYYYY!"_

That cry for help startled Diana. It was the sound of a child and whoever it was, he/she was in pain, and she can not ignore it.

"Vic, I'll call you back, something came up." The Amazon states as she flies away from the village as she heads down to where that child's voice came from.

Wonder Woman flew forward towards to where the scream came from. It was that of a child's voice and whoever was that child, he/she is in need of her help. Wonder Woman then spots a single house down near a lake, which is strange that there's a house in the middle of the Sahara dessert in the middle of Kenya.

She lands as she head down towards the poach of the house as she then heard some inhumane voice from the inside.

"Shut your yap, you shitty little animal! No matter how many times I try to kill ya, you're still alive!"

This made Wonder Woman's blood boil, as rather than knocking on the door, she kicks it down.

Running out of the basement, Nicolas Galtry, in his blood stained clothes, notice the Amazon marching towards his home as he shouts "What the hell!?"

"Where's the child, you bastard!?" Wonder Woman demands as she grabs Galtry by the collar of his shirt.

"Child!? There's no child here!" Galtry lied, which he is so bad at.

Wonder Woman can hear a slow heartbeat coming from down the basement. She glared at the man as she threw him down to a wall as she ran down stairs.

Once she makes it down, she notice an unsavory sight that almost made the Amazon threw up. She saw blood, a cage, and on the table was a young green boy, naked and covered in blood, and with a missing left arm that looks like it has been sawed off. The boy was covered in scars and bruises, as well as cuts on his stomach and chest. Then Wonder Woman notice the tears from his eyes, as well as he is barely breathing.

"Dear Hera." Wonder Woman whispered in shock as she hears a pistol and a few steps.

"Alright, bitch. Don't make a move-" Galtry didn't even finished as Wonder Woman quickly punch him in the face. Galtry stumbles on the floor as Wonder Woman marches towards him as she beats him up. Pounding after pounding, Wonder Woman showed no mercy towards the man mistreating the green child. If it were up to her, then she would've killed the man, but all she can do is to beat him into a coma.

As Galtry stops moving as he is now in a coma, Wonder Woman marches towards the green boy as she frees him from his straps.

"It's okay, you're safe." Wonder Woman said to the boy as she notice he's having a weak heart rate "Dear Hera." He whispered as she calls the Watchtower "Wonder Woman to Watchtower, I need to be sent to the medical bay at the Watchtower, now!"

/

"On it, princess." Victor replied as he teleports Wonder Woman back to the Watchtower as he notice she's holding a green boy wrapped in a blanket "Who's the-"

"No time. I need you, Superman, Batman, and Manhunter at the medical wing. He's dying!" Wonder Woman orders as she rush down towards the medical wing with Cyborg hot on her trail.

Soon, Wonder Woman brought the boy to the medical wing, as Superman and Batman made it to the Watchtower after fighting Joker and Lex Luthor. They rushed as they've met with Martian Manhunter as Superman asked "What's going on?"

"Diana wants us to help treat a young boy she rescued." The Martian replied. "He's dying."

"What's his condition?" Batman inquires.

"She just rescued him from an abusive man and, well take a look for yourself." The Martian said as he shows the two heroes the boy laying on the table with a breather mask as the two saw his severed arm, and Wonder Woman sitting next to him while Cyborg place the machines around him.

"Who could do something to a child?" Superman asked in anger.

"Diana, it's best if you leave the room and let us do what we can." Batman told her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Wonder Woman asked with worry.

"Don't worry, ma'am. He's in good hands." Cyborg reassures her "I never knew a man hater like you cared for this boy."

"Just take care of his wounds, Victor." Wonder Woman told the half human robot as they hear the heart monitor beeping rapidly "What's going on!?"

"His having a panic attack, we need to get him stable." Martian Manhunter respond as Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Flash came in to bring Wonder Woman out.

"Wait, please I need to be with him!" Wonder Woman shouts _'Why did I say that? He's not my child...right?'_

/

"We're losing him!" Superman states as he and Batman did what they can to heel the green boy.

"This is something I've never seen before in my life." Batman comments as he stitch up the boy's scars.

"There's something going on with his arm." Martian Manhunter states.

"It's...regenerating!" Cyborg comments.

"CLEAR!" Superman said as he tries to revive him.

/

Wonder Woman was in tears.

She sits on the chair, waiting for hours to see if the boy was alright. She had Flash to comfort her, telling her his time when he fought Gorilla Grodd and Captain Cold for the fifth time this week. But Wonder Woman can hear what's going on in the room. She could hear that the boy in there was in the brink of death, as well as the heart monitor keeps getting flatlined each time. Has she failed to save a boy's life? Why does she care for the boy anyway?

It's true that Wonder Woman wasn't the one who liked men in general when she came to Man's world. She's over like, 110 years old and she looks like she's in her mid 20s. Her first experience with men was Steve Trevor back in 1944, but as time comes they've never made the relationship serious. Since then she never have any high regards for men, but she learns to warm up to them when she met the likes of Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Aquaman.

"The lad's going to be alright, Diana." Aquaman assures his friend. "Supes won't let that kid die, especially Batman."

"I hope you're right, Curry." She replied as she prays Hera to make sure the boy's going to be alive.

Soon Martian Manhunter, Superman, Cyborg, and Batman exits the hospital room as Wonder Woman stands up with her hands placed onto her chest.

"How is he?" she asked in concern along with Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman.

"The boy lives." Martian Manhunter replied to the relief of the Leaguers, especially Diana.

"Thank, Hera." Wonder Woman said as she sigh.

"The kid gave us quite a scare, it was flat, then beep, then flat-" Cyborg was cut off by Batman's glare.

"We're going to need a name from the boy, can someone watch over him?" Batman asked for any volunteers.

"I will." spoke the Amazonian heroine to the shock of most of the Leaguers.

Flash was about to state "Um Diana, not that it's none of my business, but the kid's-"

"I know, Barry, he's a boy." Wonder Woman replied "I know I'm not all bright on men, except all of you." she then went inside to watch over the green boy.

"So J'onn, does the squirt have a name?" Green Lantern asked.

"His name is Garfield Mark Logan, Batman will do further research on the boy." Martian Manhunter respond as he watches outside of the medical window, witnessing Wonder Woman sitting next to Garfield as the green boy lay onto the pillow as he breathes slowly.

_'His arm...I could've sworn he only had one.'_ Diana thought to herself as she saw Garfield's regrowth arm. She rest her hand on the boy's face as she caress him, as she saw Garfield's warm comforting smile as he rest.

"Mama..." he muttered in his sleep which shook the Amazonian woman that the boy now thinks of her as his...mother.

/

Batman had just finished researching through the computer as he walks down towards the corridors of the Watchtower. Recently he just got some reports on some possible recruitment, like Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Elongated Man, Hawkman, and the Atom. The League could use some fine recruits in their ranks.

Right now on his mind, as well as everyone in the station, was the mysterious green boy who Wonder Woman rescued from Africa. The boy's state left an image to the dark knight. He knew immediately that the kid's a meta, and the fact that he can regrow his limbs. Gaultry was lucky that he only faced Wonder Woman, Batman would've done worse.

Right now the caped crusader walk towards the medical wing to check up on Garfield. When he stops to the door and opens it, what he saw was unbelievable.

Diana was with him, holding him as if he was her own child. He almost made a grin that someone like Wonder Woman, an Amazonian princess no less, would be so attached to the kid. What would Donna say he'll never know.

"Diana." Batman calls out to her as the Amazon sleeping on the chair while laying her head next to Garfield as she wakes up.

"Batman!" she exclaimed as she felt spooked by the dark knight's appearance "I was just, comforting him. Making sure that he's safe and all." she told him.

"I can see that." he replied. "We're going to have a team meeting at 10. You can bring him along as well, he's healed enough to walk on his own."

The Amazonian heroine nodded in agreement as she wakes Garfield up. The green boy's eyes slowly opens as the first person he sees was Wonder Woman.

"W-Who are you?" Garfield asked as he hid in his bed "Where am I?"

"Do not be alarm, child." Wonder Woman reassured him with a warm and safe smile "You are safe from harm."

"I am?" he asked her as he noticed that Gaultry was nowhere on sight. "Where's uncle Gaultry?"

Knowing that he meant the man who tortured him, Diana respond "I beat him up, left him in a coma when I found you. Can you tell me your name?"

"G-Garfield." he replied "Who are you?"

"I am Diana, but I go by the name Wonder Woman." she answered as she points to Batman "Mr. Dark and broody over there is Batman. We are superheroes."

"Superheroes?" Garfield asked in awe.

/

The Justice League are now having a discussion as Flash volunteers to entertain the kid for a while. Aquaman is doing business in Atlantis so it's just Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg in the meeting room.

"So Bats, what can you tell us about the kid?" Hal asked him.

"Garfield Mark Logan, the son of two biologists Dr. Mark and Marie Logan. Both killed in a boat accident when Garfield was only 6." Batman states giving information "He was placed in care with their attorney and his legal guardian, Nicolas Gaultry, whom Diana placed him in a coma."

"Abusive uncle, typical." Cyborg comments.

"With enough evidence from his basement, that man won't be laying a finger on Garfield for a long time." Wonder Woman states. She had call the forces of Kenya to arrest Gaultry as he is placed in a hospital in a high maximum prison.

"But how do you explain the green skin?" Hal asked.

"Me and Cyborg checked his blood, he had sakuritas, a disease known to infect animals. His father cured his disease which resulted Garfield turning green, and possibly an unlocked ability." Martian Manhunter said.

"So what do we do to him? He has no where to go and placing him in an orphanage sounds like a bad idea." Superman asked in worry for the boy.

"I'll take him." all the League members present turns to Wonder Woman in shock "I'll take Garfield."

All the Leaguers were silent as Hal was the first to break silence "Okay, I'd expect Bats to take him in, but you Diana? Whatever happened to the whole Amazonian rule?"

"Diana, are you sure you want Garfield in your care?" Batman asked in concern.

"You took in Robin after his parents were killed, so why not I take him in since I rescued him." Wonder Woman complied "I feel that I should be the one who should take care of him. I bet Donna would like to have a baby brother around."

Batman sigh as he respond "Very well, Diana. The boy is your responsibility. Keep him in the right path, treat him as if he's your own son. You have to be there for him, Diana."

"I will, Bruce." Wonder Woman spoke as Flash comes in with a bird on top of his head.

"Hey guys, me and the kid were playing around, and guess what? He can turn into any animal he wants!" Flash comments as the green bird flew off of the speedster's head as it flew towards the Amazon as it change into a green cat.

"Is that you, Garfield?" she asked as the green cat changed into the green boy as he sits on her lap while hugging her.

"Looks like the kid grew attached to you, Diana." Superman comments with a chuckle.

"I guess he is." Wonder Woman replied as she hugs the green child.

**/**

**That's the end of the first chapter. The purpose of this story is a coming of age story where we start with Garfield as a young kid and then end the story with him as an adult.**

**So here are the starting ages for Garfield and the Leaguers.**

**Garfield(8)**

**The Justice League:**

**Superman(24)**

**Batman(23)**

**Wonder Woman(116) as Diana Prince(25)**

**The Flash(20)**

**Green lantern Hal Jordan(24)**

**Aquaman(29)**

**Martian Manhunter(135)human(45)**

**Cyborg(17)**

**More ages of the Justice League will come as well as the Titans. As the reason Cyborg's in the League, I think he'll fit well for the big brother for Gar, as well as being one of the youngest founding members of the League. He's just there, don't worry about but it.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Home

**I do not own BB, the Justice League, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home.**

Gateway City is a harbor city known to have a collection of Greek artifacts and Greek museums. The perfect town for Wonder Woman to live as this city's protector. Wonder Woman's secret identity, Diana Prince, lives in a apartment as well as her public identity Diana of Themyscira, lives at an Embassy suite all the way to New York.

A girl who looks around 12, with long ebony hair, blue eyes, peach skin, and wears a red t-shirt and black jeans as she sits on her bed texting one of her friends. Her name is Donna Troy, but to the people she's known as Wonder Girl, the young protege and sister of Wonder Woman.

"Yes Jeanie, I saw your Facebook. You look good in that dress by the way." Donna said as she text to her friend from school. She then heard Diana coming to her apartment, as she heard another person as well. 'Diana must've have guests.' She though as she gets up from her bed to check out the guest.

Donna walks to the living room as she witness her big sister, Diana Prince, and a green boy now wearing a red shirt and blue pants as they're holding hands.

"Hello, sister." Donna greets as she looks at the boy "Um, who is this?" She asked.

Diana smiled as she replied "Our newest member of the family, Donna, his name is Garfield Mark Logan."

"New member? Garfield?" Donna questions in wonder "But Diana, he's a boy." She whispered to her mentor/sister.

"I know that, Donna." Diana replied as she saw her little sister's shocked expression "Garfield, why don't you watch tv?"

"Yes, Diana." Garfield replied as he sits on the decorative couch as he turns on the tv and starts watching cartoons.

"Um can you explain what's going on?" Donna whispered to her sister as Diana pulls her towards the other room enough to watch over Gar.

Diana began explaining to Donna about Garfield. The young protege gave shocked expressions from the disgust of a man would hurt a child, to sympany for the boy who lost his parents.

"...and then I've decided to take care of Garfield, treat him like he's my own...son." Diana finished her story.

"Alright, I can understand that Diana, I really do." Donna replied "But you know, how are we going to explain mother about him?"

Diana mentally face palm herself. Her mother, ruler of Paradise Island, known as the island of Amazons, a woman's island mind you, and no man shall step foot on the island. By man I mean all the males. Her mother hated mankind since one night Ares, and Zeus's many affairs. Battles with man has proclaim Themyscira to make the island a paradise for women whim been victims of male abuse.

But before she could think up an excuse for Garfield, Diana heard a cry for help from outside of the city. She even heard wild cat-like screech.

"Great Hera, trouble at the First National Bank of Gateway City." Diana told her sister as she rushes in to see Garfield fast asleep from watching a boring television show. "Donna, I need you to watch over Garfield. I'll call for you if I need back up."

"Be careful, sister." Donna replied as she saw Diana out of the apartment as Donna sits beside Garfield to wake him up "Hey sleepy head, wake up."

"Mmm, what's wrong?" Garfield asked as he looks around "Where's Diana?"

"She's off, saving the day." Donna replied as her phone rings as she answers that it came from Dick "Well, gotta get this, stay put." She told him as she answers "Hey DickieBird, what's up?"

_"Oh nothing, but a certain bat told me that your sister is planning on adopting some kid."_ Dick replied to his friend _"A green boy he mentioned."_

"Yes, Dick, it's true." Donna replied to her friend over the phone.

_"But isn't your sister a man hater?"_ Dick asked.

"She doesn't hate children, Dick. She cares for others and-" Donna turns around as she saw Garfield not on the couch. She looks around and finds the balcony window opened. "I'm gonna have to call you back, Dick."

Donna hangs up the phone as she looks out of the balcony and spotted a green bird flying down towards the buildings.

"Oh, Hera, he's where's he going?" She muttered as she walks out to catch up with Garfield.

/

'I wanna see Diana in action!' Garfield thought in bird form as he flew down to the city as he spots many police cars parked in the streets. He sat on a light pole as he sees Wonder Woman fighting against a woman that looks like a humanoid cheetah.

"Give up, Cheetah. Abandon your criminal ways and join the sisterhood of the Amazons!" Wonder Woman orders as her arch enemy laughs at her.

"Like I'm joining an island full of Amazons that never had sex with any other man." Cheetah retorts as she jumps up and kicks the Amazon who blocks herself with her magic titanium bracelets. The leopard skinned woman growled as she is kicked by the Amazon as Wonder Woman brings out her lasso to tie her up. Thinking quickly, Cheetah dodges the lasso as she jumps up towards a police car in an attempt to escape, not until she notice a green bird circling around. 'What a strange bird.'

"Come back here, Cheetah!" The Amazon roared as the spotted cat makes her way towards the alley way as the green bird watch.

'Maybe if I help Diana find her, I can prove to be useful.' Garfield thought as he gets Wonder Woman's attention as he squawks as he flew down the alleyway as he search for the villainess. 'Where is she?' He thought as he lands on the floor as he change into a bloodhound to sniff the concrete as he turns left of the alley, unknown that he's being watched by the said villainess.

'Did that bird changed into a dog?' Cheetah thought as she observes the bloodhound. To her surprise, the bloodhound changed into a little green boy with pointy ears. 'Interesting.'

"Hello? Where are you, evil cat lady?" Garfield asked out loud as he hears footsteps from behind. He turns around and saw nothing

"Hello, little man." Cheetah purred as she stood behind him with her yellow eyes met with his green eyes.

"H-hi." Gar stammers as he backs away from the woman. Sensing a bad vibe from her.

"What an interesting ability you have." Cheetah comments as she steps towards the nervous boy. "Tell me, are animals only your specialty? What else can you change?"

"L-leave me alone, or I'll..." Garfield warns as Cheetah chuckled.

"You'll what?" Cheetah asked as she has the boy to the wall as she can sense fear in him. "Tell you what, kid. I can help you with those instincts of yours, let you be my sidekick."

"Um sorry, but Wonder Woman's my new mama now." Garfield said which interests Cheetah.

"The Amazon adopted a boy?" She asked herself as she place her hand on his cheek. "I bet she wouldn't mind if I have you for my own."

"H-h, HELP M-" Gar's mouth was covered by Cheetah's hand as she growled at him as she grabs his arm.

"No use for screaming." Cheetah growled as she shows her fangs. "Maybe I should make you my property, I should mark you as one of my own." She licks her lips as she looks at the boy's neck.

'Diana, help me!' Gar screams in his mind as he close his eyes while leaking a tear in his eye. It reminded too much of his abuse in the hands of Gaultry.

But before Cheetah could mark him, a golden lasso wraps around her neck as Cheetah is forcefully pulled away from the green boy as she is pulled towards Wonder Woman, who gives her a punch in the jaw as Cheetah is punched away towards a wall. The human cat gets up as she growled at the Amazon who glares at her.

"Leave my son alone, Cheetah." Wonder Woman told her arch enemy.

"This isn't over, Amazon bitch!" Cheetah growled as she release the lasso off of her as she jumps high up the wall. "I'll be back!"

"Come back here!" Wonder Woman shouts as she chases the villainess as she flew up the roof. But Cheetah was nowhere to be sighted. "Hades, she's gone." She sigh as she flew back down as she saw her green son.

"Did she escape?" Garfield asked as Wonder Woman looks at the boy with a stern look. Now Garfield looks nervous.

"When we get home, we'll need to talk." She said as Garfield looks down in shame.

/

Back at Diana Prince's apartment complex home, Diana has Garfield in the living room as she gives him a scolding and lecture.

"What were you thinking!?" She shouts in a motherly tone. "Why did you sneak out and go out on your own!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Diana." Garfield replied as he looks down in shame.

"You could've been killed." Diana continued as she cups her hand on his chin to face her. "Don't you know how worried I was when I saw you encountered with Cheetah?"

"Y-you were afraid? For me?" Garfield asked her as she nodded.

"I can't handle losing you, Garfield." Diana told him as she hugs the green boy. "You're too precious for me to lose. I don't want you to risk your life in any danger."

Garfield looks down on himself as he hugs Diana back. He has never been cared so much by someone other than his dead parents. He has been waiting for someone to love and accept him and he has found a home for that someone.

"I'm sorry I've made you scared, Diana." Garfield told her as he embrace the woman he sees as a new mother figure.

"It's alright, Garfield." Diana replied as she kiss him on the forehead. "Come on, let's get you washed up."

"Can I sleep next to you for the night?" He asked her as Diana looks at the little green boy she looks after.

"Sure." She replied as she picks grabs his hand so she give him a bath. "Tomorrow, we'll be going shopping some clothes for you to wear."

"Okay, can I pick my own clothes?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course." Wonder Woman smiled back as she rubs his head. Something tells her that Garfield will make a good family member with her and Donna.

/

"I can't believe that Wonder Bitch has a kid!" Cheetah roared as she is inside her hideout filled with stolen goods. She is with her fellow female villains. "A boy in fact!"

"Doesn't she hate all men?" Asked Poison Ivy, a college aged young adult girl in a green short dress and rose shaped hair.

"Yeah, what's a man-hater like her doing with some kid?" Asked Ivy's friend Harley Quinn, a former TV trash psychologist turn to Joker's sidekick.

"She is, but what I don't get is why does she have a child who can change into animals?" Cheetah asked in disbelief.

"You know, a child isn't that bad to have." said Giganta, a pink toga wearing giantess who sits on the crates as beside her is a woman in gold holding a golden gun.

"Why are you interested in a meta-human boy? What use can he be for you?" Golden Glider asked as she looks at her own nails.

"Because, Snart, that boy with his powers can be trained by the right indivitual." Cheetah told as the female villains listen to her. "He could be the perfect villain if I get my hands on him."

"But with Wonder Bimbo taking care of him, you know she won't share him with you." Harley states.

"Yeah, it seems pointless." Ivy adds as Glider confronts the spotted feline woman.

"Minerva, I do have a suggestion for your green problem." She told her as Cheetah looks at her in interest. "There is this mercenary that can do the job right."

"Mercenary?" Cheetah asked in curiousness.

"He's a deadly man, whom I have heard had killed his wife and two sons because of the effects of the super soldier serum the government had gave him. From what I've heard the rumors, he means business."

"Is there a way to call this mercenary?" Cheetah asked her.

"No. But my brother knows a guy who can contact him." Golden Glider told her as Cheetah forms a smirk. "I believe this merc goes by the name...**Deathstroke."**

**/**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Writing this story was a BITCH. Writing this story while remaking it was a bitch but now I'm gonna work on this fic frequently. Hopefully.**

**Now, here are some questions for you all: should I give Garfield a love interest, or harem? If so, they can't be Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl since they're like his family. I can think up of some people:**

**Cassandra Cain(Black Bat)**

**Stephanie Brown(Spoiler)**

**Jill Jackson**

**Rose Wilson(Ravager)**

**Starfire**

**Raven**

**Let me know if you have some other girl in mind. Also I might do a time skip after Diana takes Garfield to Themyscira. What do you think I should do about it? Let me know through the reviews.**

**Remember to Fav, Follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
